


perfect light

by lightpages



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightpages/pseuds/lightpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His soul weaves glaring trails of light and emotion and feeling around him, imprinting on your eyelids; and you think that if you look for too long, you’ll burn up with him, so entangled in that beautiful spirit that you’ll forget who you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfect light

i.

He is the sun. He burns with that never-ending, inexhaustible fuel of the human spirit. Watching him is blinding – his sheer recklessness, his fierce protection of the crew _(his family),_ his easy, genuine smile. His soul weaves glaring trails of light and emotion and feeling around him, imprinting on your eyelids; and you think that if you look for too long, you’ll burn up with him, so entangled in that beautiful spirit that you’ll forget who you are.

 

ii.

And yet you can’t stop watching. He finds his way into everything, spilling through chinks in your fragile, fragile armour. You are a still, snowy field concealing fire and lava beneath, and he understands, and his light reconciles the two. His words flow around your sharp edges, your perfectly precise steps of logic; but instead of dulling them, he simply makes them glow all the brighter.

 

iii.

He’s imbued with some otherwordly streak of good luck and the brave heart to take full advantage of it. Not foolproof, though, and when you see him staggering onto the ship after a particularly tough planet, pale, careless smirk finally gone – you just _stop_ , and become acutely aware of everything. The way his oh-so-red blood smears across his face in a way it never should. The way the narrowness of the escape hangs over him, over you all, a tangible warning sign reminding you that _you can’t do this forever_. The way he still wears it all with confidence, even when his blue eyes are clouded with pain and the memories of something deeper.

 

iv.

Just as he is to you, so you are there to put him back together every time. Your quiet words build him back up, structuring and combing through the volatile shards which pile together to make everything that he is. You sit by his bedside and swap secrets over games of chess. With every brush of your fingers against his, you feel your minds shifting: the jagged edges and wild contrasts, fire and cold steel, fitting and binding together in a way that seems to defy the laws of the universe itself.

 

v.

You can’t do this forever, but you can write your story out, together, in the stars. Each pinprick of light affirms what you both already know. Words are thrown around _(destiny fate soulmates t’hy’la friend brother lover),_ but you’re not sure there is a word adequate enough for what you have, either in your language or his. So you spell out your names and your stories instead with the blaze of the starship’s engines, and with the glittering constellations forming in your wake.

 

vi.

You no longer orbit a star, a home planet; so you anchor yourselves to each other, and carry on, forging paths through the unknown with nothing else to guide you. He is the sun, as you are for him. You’re a union of the impossible, and even in a thousand lifetimes in a million different universes, you’ll always find each other again.


End file.
